Daily Life
__TOC__ For Sisters Sisters have the most freedom of any of the groups within the temple, thus their daily lives vary more. Unlike the Initiates and Neophytes, there tends to be a more leisurely pace to their lives, rising when they wish and eating when time allows for they keep no set schedule except when it pertains to teaching classes. Naturally, they must see to the instruction of the Initiates and Neophytes, and beyond that, their duties tend to reflect their abilities. Throughout her life, a Sister continues to perfect her skill, so her education does not finish when she reaches this level, and a great deal of time is still spent in study and practice either alone or with others. Sisters are permitted to travel outside the temple as they please, but because of the magical bonds created to the temple, they are often drawn back within a few weeks of leaving. Longer than that can cause strain on a Sister's power if she does not have water from the temple with her. For Initiates While initiates are still expected to serve the Sisters as needed, mundane demands on their time are less. Initiates spend much of their time developing their use of Seht's blessing under the tutelage of their mentor. Sisters encourage projects and creative use of their skills as well as much fiercer training in control. An initiate will not rise from that rank until her control of her abilities is near perfect. It is at this stage, a young Ahibanu may start receiving tattoos to enhance their blessing. Tattoos received previously may be redone to imbue them with abilities. Initiates often instruct neophytes in their mundane lessons as well as tend to many of the travelers that visit the temple. They are given far more responsibility when dealing with outsiders, and often it is they who will receive petitions and present them to the Sisters. Many initiates' duties also require the use of the gift, and they work much more closely with the Sisters than the neophytes. Initiates are permitted to visit the village surrounding the temple unaccompanied, and they are allowed to leave the oasis in the company of one or more sisters. Because blessed women frequently give birth to blessed children, women at this rank are encouraged to reproduce before they take on the responsibilites of Sisterhood. For Neophytes Neophytes must behave with respect toward the Sisters. When addressing a Sister, a neophyte should use that title alone or preceding her name. When a Sister enters the room, a neophyte should stop what she is doing and bow in greeting. While some Sisters may allow less formality privately, neophytes ought to remember their manners when in the presence of other Sisters. Additionally, neophytes typically are drained of their magic on a regular basis by the Sisters to prevent damage and problems from the neophytes' lack of control as early magic is often more emotionally triggered than guided. Neophytes are not permitted to leave the temple grounds unless they are accompanied by a Sister. Typically, they only receive permission to go as far as the village if they are allowed to leave. Study and service are the two main components of a neophyte's life. Neophytes are often up early and to bed late, some with assigned duties that keep them up overnight. At any time of day, there are always neophytes available to do the Sisters' bidding. Duties include (but are not limited to) cleaning, meal preparation, sewing, maintaining the censers and hookahs, welcoming visitors, and generally assisting Sisters and initiates in any task that they require. These duties vary frequently, and they are expected to serve without complaint or question in return for all that the Ahibanu provide them. Neophytes' studies focus mainly on mundane topics for many of the young women who come to the temple have no formal education. All are taught to read and write as well as basic mathematics and history. In addition to these basics, they receive a great deal of religious training centering around Anahita, Seht, and the Ahibanu. Use of their blessing is minor at this stage and focuses primarily on learning to access it without emotion and controlling it. Such practice is always conducted with at least an initiate present, preferably a Sister. (Resistance to venoms here or as an initate?) For Mahdi